Shizukana Kojo
|image = -official prof..png|imgsize = 200px|katakana = 静かな工場|romaji = Shizukana kōjō|age = 14|SecondColor = LimeGreen|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Green|ecolor = Green|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Leaf|tcolor = Green|power = Nature|season = Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure|appearance = DEPC01 DEPC03 (as Cure Leaf)|seiyuu = Sakura Ayane|curehair = Light Green|relative = Shizukana Aiki (mother) Shizukana Dojo (father)}}Shizukana Kojo 'is one of the main characters of [[Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure|''Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure]]. She is a kind girl who is super energetic and loves adventures. She also loves sweets, especially apple pie. Her alter ego is '''Cure Leaf, with the power of plants. Her theme color is green. History / History}} Appearance Kojo has long wavy dark green hair and green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a short-sleeved green shirt, light green shorts, and white boots with green tips. As Cure Plant, her hair turns a lighter green and is put into a ponytail. Her top is green with dark green stripes on the sides and a leaf in the middle. Her skirt is green with little dark green leaves on it and white ruffles at the bottom. She also wears green boots and white-and-green armwarmers. In her hair is a dark green leaf bow. Personality Kojo is a nice person who tries her best to help others. She is very energetic and loves to laugh, especially with other people. She wants to become Spring's friend right away after she hears that Spring is from England because Kojo loves adventures and wants to go to England. She will take on any challenge, no matter how tough. Kojo also loves sweets, especially apple pie. Cure Leaf is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kojo. In this form, she controls the power of nature and represents tranquility while her theme color is green. Her main attack is Leaf Reflection. Attacks * - Cure Leaf's first finisher. It can be used as an attack or a shield. She makes a leaf with her hands and yells "Precure Leaf Reflection!" Then a giant leaf bursts out of her hands. She can use the leaf to crush enemies, or hold it in front of her as a shield. Etymology Shizukana- means "tranquil". This refers to Dreaming♥Emotion being similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo as the green cure of the team, Cure Mint, represents tranquility. Kojo- means "plant" which refers to her nature-related powers as Cure Leaf. Her name means "tranquil plant" Cure Leaf ''refers to green things that grow on trees. Songs Kojo's voice actress, '''Sakura Ayane', has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Hidaka Rina (the voice actress of Spring Pearson), Uebana Fuuri (the voice actress of Mizushima You), Kuno Misaki (the voice actress of Kogane Hime), Ito Kanae ''(the voice actress of Nensho Kasai), ''Amamiya Sora (the voice actress of Shageki Hoshi) and Aoi Shouta (the voice actor of Ruru). Solo Duet/Group Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Green Cures Category:Nature using Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure Category:Dreaming♥Emotion Pretty Cure Characters Category:User:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:User:Yoshi0001 Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Green Cures